bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Princess
Flame Princess is a Hero found in Bloons Adventure Time TD. She is unlocked by completing every level of the Burnin' Rubber adventure on Hard difficulty or higher. She attacks by shooting fireballs that home in on Bloons. As with all the BATTD Heroes, only one Flame Princess can be used at any time by the player. She costs $900 to place. Statistic Upgrades *Hungry Flames: Fireballs are faster and more accurate. **Bigger Blaze: FP throws bigger fireballs. ***Fireburst: Additional fireballs burst from the original ones. *Fire Sword: FP slashes Bloons with a flaming sword. **Flamethrower: FP projects a nonstop stream of fire. ***Heat Ray: The fire stream attack does higher damage and has better range. (Requires Level 5+) *Royal Fury (needs Fire Crown equipped): FP and nearby Allies attack faster. *Flamebits: Turns nearby Bloons into traitorous Flamebits! **Heat Sense: FP can detect Camo Bloons. (Requires Level 3+) (Hidden: At higher star levels, also increases range) **Fire Trap: Creates burning fire traps on the track. ***Elemental Transform (Ability): FP transforms into a deadly Fire Elemental. (Requires Level 7 and both Fire Trap and Fireburst.) Star Boost FP will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base range increased by 2 *4 stars - Base range increased by 2 *6 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 2 *8 stars - Base range increased by 2 *9 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.2 *10 stars - Base attack fires 2 fireballs per shot Quotes When Placed: *"Things are about to heat up!" *"Say hello to the princess of flames!" *"Hey bloons, time for a warm hug." *"This is really weird." (when placed in Fire Trap) When Selected: *"Light 'em up!" *"Let's burn!" *"So ready!" *"What's up?" *"Yeah?" *"Ow!" *"You want me to burn your fingers?" (when annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Warm and fuzzy!" *"Heating up!" *"Hot stuff!" When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"You'll burn just like the others!" When MOAB-Class Bloons Are Popped: *"Can't handle the heat!" When Bloons Leak: *"They're burning a hole at our defenses!" When Activating an Ability: *"Feel the power of destruction!" (Elemental Transform) Gallery General Flame Princess some attacks.png|Five split Flameburst flames, another homing flame, plus exploding Missile trinket TowerFlamePrincessPortrait_large.png|Flame Princess Unlocking and Upgrading Unlock FP.png|Unlocked Flame Princess Level up FP.png|Leveling FP FP6-1.png|Flame Princess Level 6 Part 1 FP6-2.png|Flame Princess Level 6 Part 2 FP6-3.png|Flame Princess Level 6 Part 3 IMG 2383.PNG|Level 7 Part 1 IMG 2384.PNG|Level 7 Part 2 IMG 2479.PNG|Flame Princess Level 8 Part 1 IMG 2480.PNG|Flame Princess Level 8 Part 2 IMG 2706.PNG|Flame Princess Level 9 Part 1 IMG 2707.PNG|Flame Princess Level 9 Part 2 IMG 2708.PNG|Flame Princess Level 9 Part 3 Videos Fire Trap - Third Level Story|Flame Princess in the exclusive Fire Trap story Unlocking Flame Princess!|Unlocking Flame Princess Upgrading Flame Princess with 50 Firewood|Leveling up Flame Princess Trivia *There is a hidden achievement in BATTD that players can unlock by having Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess on the map at the same time. **When done, players get an achievement named "Awkward...". It gives the player an uncommon Wish Orb. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes